


Easy steps for learning how to unironically love someone again

by dreameatersaki



Series: And Life Went On Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, silver is an emo baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameatersaki/pseuds/dreameatersaki
Summary: It may take a while, but if Giovanni really wanted his son's forgiveness he'd have to be patient. You can't abandon a child for almost ten years and expect them to act like nothing happened.In which Silver has to learn how to forgive and forget all these years of abandonment and mistakes from his father's part with the help of some (un)expected sources.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a small summary for what's to come. Please stay tuned.   
> Also please forgive whatever spelling error I may have, I tried to write this while battling writers' block.

Maybe it was the way his eyes were almond shaped yet slightly slanted, like a cat's, giving him an almost feline appearance, or how his jaw grew more and more chiseled as the years went by and he started losing his baby fat. Maybe it was his posture, naturally rigid, giving him an air of superiority even after he lost his childish deliriums of greatness, maybe it was his presence, how he came out aggressive despite having changed his ways many years ago.

He could not tell what it was, but there was definitely something in him that reminded him too much of the man he wished to never be like. Genetics work that way.  
He was starting to forget his face just before puberty hit him and his own reflection started reminding him of his only family once more. It seemed like a cruel joke.

Silver had grown a lot since he last saw his father, that was true. He won all 8 Johto badges and then Kanto's too. He trained hard in Dragon's Den and then he became Blue Oak's apprentice in Viridian City. His first time there after so many years left him nostalgic, it felt almost wrong, it was painful, but he learned how pain makes us grow stronger and wiser sometimes.  
He'd been learning a lot through his recently and forcefully expanded social circle.

When he first met Gold, for example, he learned that kindness existed. He was a jerk towards Gold and yet the younger trainer was always kind to him, he wanted so desperately to become his friend and Silver found it funny because he could see right through him. Gold, despite having friends and a mother who loved him dearly, was as alone and as lonely as himself, who had nothing and no one but his pokémon. He didn't really think Gold was weak... all those times he said that were probably aimed at himself. He saw himself in the most pitiful aspects of Gold and of course, it made him uncomfortably mad.

Though Blue he learned humility. He found it ironic after finding out how much of an asshole loudmouth Blue used to be as a kid, they were pretty similar. Silver had been an ass to Gold, and Blue had been an ass to Red. He lost to Red shortly after becoming the champion and then went on to become the new Viridian Gym leader. And it was a big deal, becoming a gym leader at only 12 years old, but Blue stopped being a show-off after he understood that he didn't need to prove his worth to anyone to be valid. It was a lesson that stuck to Silver's mind for years to come.

Then he met Red. Their meeting was a weird one, he couldn't understand why Gold wanted him to climb an ice mountain with him, but he ended up doing it. He didn't battle Red but Gold did... he lost yet he seemed all too calm about it. Turns out, Gold was Red's apprentice and Red was a legendary master trainer who'd lived up on Mt. Silver for some years to train and to distance himself from the pressure of being a public figure as a young teen. He wasn't a very vocal guy but he spoke just enough to remind Silver that no matter how strong you may be, if you let power corrupt you, you'll end up becoming just like the demons you fight. They'd never met before, but it was as if he knew. He probably did. Gold did say he had a very sharp eye for some things, one of them being analyzing faces and genetics usually betrayed him.

A couple of years later he traveled with Gold, Blue and Red to Unova for the Pokémon World Tournament being held in Driftveil City. Neither him nor Gold would participate but Blue wanted them to tag along and be Red's moral support. Poor guy happened to be an anxious wreck at this point and Blue said he'd need them if Red tried to do something dumb. Unova was far away from Kanto and Johto, it felt like a blank canvas where no one knew who Silver was and all the things he'd done. Unova was forgiving in a way, a foreign feeling for him. There he met by chance the one and only person he'd forever have everything in common with, N. He was just like him in every superficial sense, but he was wiser. He had all the rights and motives to be hateful and resentful yet he wasn't. He'd forgiven everything done to him long ago and explained that such negative emotions stop us from transcending into greater things so it's better to get rid of them for our own good.

Back at Kanto, Silver learned the last lesson he'd need to free his heart from its long held curses. He was 16then and had known Gold for a while, they'd hang out sometimes, now that they were friends. He didn't give in easily to his friendship but after all those years Gold seemed to be his sole comfort from everything he'd gone through so far, so it was fair to let Gold call their relationship whatever he so chose.  
He'd lie if he ever said he didn't saw it coming by the way Gold's behavior towards him changed after returning from Unova. He found out Gold had rejected Lyra's confession because he had someone else he was in love with and he didn't think much of it until Gold came by to Blue's house, where he was staying for the time being, with a bouquet of roses for him. It was so embarassingly cliché and Gold looked so lost in what he should say it took Silver all his willpower to stop himself from laughing at the sight. But then again, Gold proved to be braver than he'd ever be.

They began dating at the start of the fall that year. Nothing had changed all that much and Silver realized that maybe they'd had this sort of relationship all along in some way. After all, it had been a while since he found himself thinking he owed Gold so much that he'd do anything for him in return, and how much he cared for him even if he had a hard time showing it. Whatever the case, it turned out that all he'd been feeling for a while was called love, and surely it wasn't something he was new to, but it was something he hadn't felt in a while.

He was almost certainly convinced he was pretty much ready to move on and let go of all the pain,loneliness and resent he'd been feeling all those years but when it finally came down to it, he still had a long way to go.

Giovanni may had found him back in Driftveil and he may had tracked him down in Kanto, but he'd have to keep waiting if ever wanted Silver to call him father again.


End file.
